


Revenge on Wednesday

by Mesoam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesoam/pseuds/Mesoam
Summary: 在发觉自己即将被RK900取代的那一刻，康纳异常了。
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 6





	Revenge on Wednesday

2039年8月15日8:01。

“FBI反恐部门，请讲。”

“17点？现在在哪里？”

“洛杉矶落日侯爵酒店？……好的，在原地不要走动，我们会在半个小时内派人联络你。”

“不，不用挂断，我们会实时跟踪定位。”

玛丽安·帕尔默探员把电话扣在耳朵旁，向身边的黑人同事使了个眼色。身形高大的安德鲁探员立刻放下咖啡，再次将疲惫的目光转向电脑屏幕：“I'm on it.”

“佩金斯调查官。”

隔着办公桌椅外号为“胡狼”的理查·佩金斯将手背在身后，身边是戴着眼镜看上去紧张兮兮的探员威廉·鲁德，后者翻着厚厚的活页夹，似乎在做什么汇报。

玛丽安叹了口气，然后快步走过去，细高跟鞋与地面发出有节奏的碰撞：“佩金斯探员，是反仿生人特别行动小组的新案子。情报来源和细节在办公室和您详谈。”

“三小时内把你的「修改版」发给我。”佩金斯对威廉交代了一句，他的表情看上去没什么变化，但小探员看起来如蒙大赦。

“又是关于耶利哥的？”FBI最高级别的搜查官边走边问，“两周前的惨败还没能击溃它们？”

“很不幸，CyberLife抗议反仿生人法案签署的后果就是新的仿生人还在源源不断地从流水线被制造，尽管难度颇高，但它们还是有办法扩充一部分兵源。”

“在它们的RA9，救世主，whatever……那个马库斯被肢解的视频流传之后？”

“是的……现在所有的新闻媒体都在铺天盖地报道。30分钟前CyberLife再次发布声明并公布了这个拍摄于数月前的视频，他们承诺未经任何删改。点击量刚破千万，并依旧在以惊人的速度飙升。”

“线人交代了什么情报？”

“异常仿生人内部产生了巨大分歧。一场恐怖行动在酝酿中。对方可能已准备好一卡车的脏弹，但具体贮存地点不明，大概率位于底特律河沿岸。”

“是仿生人中的叛徒透露给他的？”

“算是一部分。”女探员回答，“另一部分是线人自己的情报网。黑客给老客户的优惠，破译出了仿生人加密频道里的一点信息。”

“很好，现在我需要落日侯爵酒店的监控信息、「黑桃K」在三天内接触人员名单及全部资料。目标地点清楚吗？”

“唯有这一点我们很确定：哈特广场，底特律。”

——————————————

2039年8月15日13:58，DPD警局。

“克里斯！”皮尔森警探喊道，“弗勒局长叫你去办公室。”

克里斯·迈勒警官从座位站起来，在略过副队长空寂无人的座位时叹了口气。警局忙碌的人群行事匆匆，一排RK900整齐地站立在仿生人充电位上。他现在已经习惯了900们与曾经的某个原型机极度相似的外形，但一旦将这一幕和安德森副队长联想起来，克里斯还是难免如鲠在喉。

RK900-98从整齐的队列中走出来自动跟随在警官身后，它白色的制服笔挺如新，一双灰色的眼睛冷冽犀利。这是克里斯的仿生人搭档，现在警局所有的人类警员都人手配备了一台RK900，它们高效又好用，在追捕异常仿生人的过程中是人类的得力助手，新近升级过的防火墙系统使得它们完全无法被异常化。

“我需要你去找汉克。”弗勒开门见山，他看上去像一只脾气糟糕的黑熊，既疲倦又烦躁，“我们已经严重缺乏人手，我也知道他现在精神状态还不是最好……但一直以来他都是最经验丰富的，别忙着掩饰——我看出来你手头的案子已经陷入瓶颈。”

“可是弗勒局长……副队长不是还在停职期间吗？”

“所以没有警徽和枪。他现在就相当于个犯罪现场的什么咨询顾问，没有职衔，也别让他碰枪。”

“啊……汉克可不会喜欢这样。”警官小声自言自语。

“你在说什么，迈勒？”他的上司瞪了他一眼，“如果没有其他事情，那么就现在出发，带着你的仿生人一起离开。”

克里斯只好闭嘴。他转头看了一眼他的仿生人搭档，对方照常一言不发，却把手交叉放在身前而不是贴在身侧。这让它看起来比往常要乖巧一点，更像是副队长从前的搭档，一个看上去更人类、更有亲和力的谈判专家……而不是某种机器。

克里斯苦恼地挠挠头发，走到衣帽架上拿警帽：“98，原先去哈特广场的计划更改了，我们得先顺路去一趟汉克的家。去车上等我。”

RK900冷淡地点了一下头，不问原因，直接服从命令向外走。量产型警用仿生人RK900一般都不多话，它们只扫描，分析，然后行动。酷暑的光晕透过整洁闪亮的玻璃窗打在它洁白的制服上，迎面又是一台RK900走过来，它一手端着咖啡，另一只手上搭着件棕色外套，身旁是耀武扬威一脸得瑟的盖文·里德警探。

RK900们的机械性和服从性一直令盖文很满意，只要把指令说得严格一点，他的RK900-87很难拒绝命令。克里斯不由得想起RK800，它在茶水间因为拒绝为盖文服务并建议他“咨询上级以获得更多信息”，被盖文结结实实地揍了一拳。那次动静闹得很大，几乎全警局所有在场警员都听见了。

康纳。RK800有名字，它叫做康纳。再度回想起这个名字，克里斯才发觉有些事已经过了很久。

他从无人驾驶车上下来时，98依然安静地跟随着。它的步伐几乎是无声的，不知道是不是克里斯的错觉，今天的98比起其他的RK900似乎步履要更轻捷一点，更像个老练的狙击手，而不是高大又结实的警用安卓。

它的制服是简洁的黑与白，底下的黑衬衫在炎炎夏日中显得有点不合时宜，但安卓当然不能穿人类的衣服，RK900的制服也没有夏季款。98的灰蓝色眼珠微微转动，在扫描了一圈四处疯长的草坪和伤痕累累的车具后第一次开口：“副队长的家宅外观不太像是有人类居住的迹象。”

“嘟——”

克里斯·迈勒警探长按门铃，思绪散漫地随口回应 ：“是啊，他已经很久不打理这些了。去年年底汉克甚至写了辞职报告，那段时间大家全都人心惶惶，连达米安晚上的哭闹次数都比往常多了……当然，那之后你们就被CyberLife派出来了，警局也接到了新条规……”

“……所以，我们所有人也只能往前看。”他以一种慨叹的语气如此总结。

人类警探和警用安卓都听见屋内传来犬吠声，但无人应答。克里斯又按了几下门铃，一无所获。他只好掏出手机划了几下，想再拨一次汉克的电话，却看到RK900已经径直走向后院越过烧烤架，对着紧锁的窗户不知道在思考着什么。

“喂！你不是想破窗而入吧？那可是非法行为！”

“当然不。”RK900回答再次出乎人类的意料，“我不认为汉克喜欢别人破坏他的窗户，而且最重要的是……”

“这次他可没法让CyberLife报销了。”

克里斯·迈勒警官的视野陷入黑暗。

——————————————

“没必要把他弄昏迷，臭小子！克里斯是个好警官，也同情仿生人，好好跟他说他会帮你的。”底特律警局的副队长从地上抄起昏迷人类的手臂，搭在自己的肩膀上，“还是说你已经彻底忘了他了？你这混蛋的记忆又丢失了多少？”

“所有跟探案有关的记忆我都有，汉克。从RK900身上探测的记忆甚至更完整，98和克里斯共事将近半年了。”仿生人仔细抚平身上制服的褶皱，他灰色的眼眸透着几分讥诮，嘴角也微微勾起，“我以为再次相遇你会依旧嚷着要杀了我，汉克。事实上你已经杀死过我——52号康纳被你亲手扔下了天台。亲手毁掉一个机器的感觉如何，副队长？”

“哼，我已经酗酒和失眠好几年了，怎么样也不可能更糟了。”人类嘟囔。他把克里斯扔到沙发上，然后精疲力尽地仰头灌了一口威士忌，有几滴撒进了他的胡须里，“你这该死的小混球！接下来怎么办，你那个新型号的伪装还能撑多久？”

“为了尽可能不被阿曼达发现，我不得不让RK900-98暂时停机——我亲手扯走了他的脉搏调节器，并且暂时借用了他的光学组件。”RK800-53说，“由于RK900是量产型，折损率并不算低，通讯中断后我黑进了他的禅意花园，等他重启后预计能够彻底摆脱CyberLife的监控与指令。”

汉克摇了摇头：“我可不觉得卡姆斯基给你的控制代码值得信任。你异常后为什么第一个去找他？我以为经历过克洛伊那档子事，是个人都知道跟卡姆斯基交易是与虎谋皮？”

“那是个和后门程序紧密相关的漏洞，况且我的机体经过数次运算也没有侦测到病毒。倒不如说它本身就是个堪比RA9的流感病毒，一旦潜入就会如瘟疫般扩散，对于渗透并反制RK900、AP900和WR1000这些新机型加厚的防火墙分外有效……”

“康纳，说人话。”

“卡姆斯基没有欺骗我的必要，我们只是各取所需。在马库斯起义失败、耶利哥近乎全军覆没后，新组建的耶利哥军只是些苟延残喘的囚徒。既然异常仿生人已经一败涂地，卡姆斯基原本的打算是想上台重新掌控CyberLife，毕竟他只喜欢看势均力敌的棋子对战，重新找些乐子还要再花时间。”

“所以你说服了他改变计划？”

“没错。我对他说我曾是一手促成仿生人自由独立运动失败的罪魁祸首之一，CyberLife最出色的猎犬。”RK800侃侃而谈，“He wants to see the world burn? Fine. I'll set the fire for him.”

“你是在刀尖上跳舞。”汉克皱着眉头评价，“新型号的仿生人能够异常与否全在他的一念之间。他这和造物主又有什么两样？”

“他是否自诩造物主不是我该考虑的问题。”康纳说道，“再说我不是已经为此支付了代价么？既然我是异常仿生人了，从此就必须站在异常这一边——我得做最前锋的棋子之一，给他看最精彩的戏。”

人类搭档似乎还是不甚赞同，蓝眼睛流露出些许担忧。RK800坦然接受了对方强烈的情绪，他已经对自己是异常仿生人一事不再抵触。尽管在内心最深处，他依旧信奉冷酷高效的那一套，只是他已逐渐精通于如何在人类面前隐藏。

他想起51号机体在枪杀克洛伊后，汉克坐在警局里他的座位上，语重心长地告诉康纳他应当好好再想想，决定自己将成为什么。那时他毫不犹豫选择做机器，他将任务完成得很好，但52号在最后一刻还是不愿意杀死汉克，于是被对方抛下了天台。最后的记忆已上传。

53号机体选择刻意摒弃所有汉克相关的记忆，专注于完成任务。他杀了马库斯和诺丝，镇压了异常者的起义，但他的一切努力和辛苦换来的却是阿曼达站在春意盎然的花园里，轻轻巧巧地告诉他RK800即将被淘汰停机。

就是在那个瞬间，系统过载，禅意花园暴风四起，他在惊怒交加的阿曼达和一台RK900面前异常了。愤怒像狂风暴雨，诸多复杂和破碎的记忆交织在一起。51号和52号的墓碑阴风怒号。汉克失望的眼神和大使桥的积雪。蓝色和红色的血。

他用卡姆斯基留下的后门逃出去了，将信号全部遮蔽。那段日子很艰难，他甚至不敢联网，唯恐有人发现他的行踪。

53号康纳终日在底特律最乱的街区里游荡，每隔两天就换一个蜗居角落，随机改变自己的发色和肤色，用数据库记录和模仿周围居民的口音和穿衣风格。异常仿生人绝不会接纳他，CyberLife也不会放弃寻找他这个背叛主人的老旧机型。他乔装过送奶工、快递员、流浪汉、脱衣舞男、黑帮打手……甚至还有毒贩。

有好几次他几乎落入了危险境地，但不知出于什么原因，他就是不愿意离开底特律。直到当RK900被正式量产贩售给警方的消息报道出来时，他终于意识到自己再也不可能躲藏。现在他的样貌铺天盖地了。

他决定去找卡姆斯基。谈判比他想象得更胜利，也许谈判专家的名号还是有用武之地的，他靠着虚张声势、心理侧写和逻辑思维分析出卡姆斯基最想要的东西。「血蓝之处有红冰，冰红之处有绿银」，仿生人所流的血跟醉生梦死的毒品息息相关，同时也是各国在北极境内最想争夺的资源。

这背后的派系斗争和利益推手极多也极复杂，正是因为对红冰走私巨额利润的分配和仿生人商品化未来的规划产生分歧，十年前卡姆斯基最终非自愿地下台了。如今仿生人之父想看一场大戏，但未必不存有给自己复仇顺便重掌权势的心理。

正好他也要复仇。向他的制造者CyberLife复仇。卡姆斯基给他后门和密钥，他得以去执行最危险的任务，获取CyberLife高层的走私红冰的机密情报，以一场盛大的犯罪指控揭开战争的序幕。等到卡姆斯基“众望所归”地上台后，站在公司利益的角度，这位CEO必然又会采取敌对异常仿生人的立场。

对方可是仿生人之父，话语权和影响力均不可同日而语。等到蜜月期合作结束，更严峻的挑战和新一轮风暴会来临。

但这一回康纳别无选择，只有迎接挑战。是他亲手消灭了一场革/命，但现在风水轮流转，另一场对决又将由他亲自掀起。

RK800走进汉克的房间拿来电脑，褪去手上的仿生肌肤：“远程破解CyberLife资料可以由数台仿生人一起操作，这样速度会更快。这一年来我领导的AP700们在这一方面已经过严格训练且卓有成效。有他们作为技术支持，我只需要劫持FBI拿到情报访问的机密权限就可以了。RK900们将成为最好的定时炸弹，他们定期会回CyberLife检修，我完全可以用98的身份混进去。”

汉克：“你可曾经是个异常仿生人猎手，那些异常仿生人现在信任你吗？”

“那你信任我吗，汉克？”康纳反问，“你认为53号的我是最初的我吗？你又真的能毫无芥蒂地接纳现在的我吗？”

他叹了口气。

“我利用了他们中一些人的不信任，放出了一部分假消息。”他慢慢地说，“今天晚上，FBI会来底特律河沿岸探查。如果不出我所料，那会是个伏击的好时机。来的也是熟人，FBI的理查·佩金斯调查官。”

康纳从裤兜里掏出一枚25美分硬币，用指腹漫不经心地摩挲上面刻着的LIBERTY字样：“2038年8月15日，是RK800#313 248 317-51的出厂日期，到今天为止恰好是整整一年。如果按照人类的计算方式……这一天大概是我们的生日。”

“你说的对，我是失去了一些记忆，当数据在传输时，总有些更复杂的东西是无法传递的。但你不能因为失去过，就连重新索取的能力都不愿记起了……”

“……是啊。”汉克握着酒杯，沉默了一会儿。然后他终于露出一个近乎怀念的微笑，“Do what you have to do, son. 就像那天我喝得烂醉如泥时再次闯进来阻止我那样。你总是该死的不愿意放弃我，是吗？这证明人并不总是无药可救……这证明了你比自己想象得更执着也更坚定。”

他醉意朦胧地朝着仿生人举杯致意：“敬现代科技的一切奇迹。康纳，祝你生日快乐。”

伪装成RK900的原型机正在门口调整藏在腰侧手枪的位置，闻言转过头看了人类一眼。这是他一年以来收到的唯一一次祝福。

他的睫毛轻轻颤动了一下。像破茧成蝶那一刻微微抖动的双翼。

“谢谢。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢超好的Vingar 授权我用了【800因为发觉自己即将被900取代气到当场异常】这个有趣的梗


End file.
